Slow
Slow (スロウ Suro) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance Slow is a jet black-themed dôji, with his features consists of long, straight black hair with uneven bangs and a dot under each eye. Slow wears a large, rounded orange transparent mask that is framed with two prominent antler-like extensions, which conceals the majority of his face when on him. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a long-sleeved dark, reddish-brown kimono (or furisode) with embroidered red, yellow, and orange leaves on the fabric. Covering a large portion of his body is a red, flower ornate colored sash (obi) that encircles his waist. The large piece of red fabric that hangs from the center of his sash is embellished with an black image reminiscent of a deer's head with two U-shaped antlers and wears traditional zōri with white socks. Due to the presence of his long sleeves, his two large, orange mechanical gauntlets remain hidden, except for the presence of sharply bladed, holed claws. Gallery Slow_Full_Mask.jpg|Slow with his mask on File:Color_Slow.jpg|Full body Color Slow Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Slow's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a pair of antlers, further insinuating his deer-like theme, within a circle. Personality Slow is confident and strongly believed that things will work out in The Good Dôji Club's favor, possibly because of his fate manipulation. However, he tends to underestimate the other possible outcomes of a situation, leading him to be a bit cocky and feisty in battle. According to the data profiles, Slow’s virtue of diligence consist of spiritual dedication and steadily applying himself towards good. Relationships Machi Shina As Machi was Slow's master, he follow her every orders without questions and they seems to gotten along well. After Machi's boyfriend Hiroshi Kumegawa was gravely injured by Vice, Machi choose to retire from being Slow's master. Akitsu Otake In Chapter 26, Akitsu has been revealed to be the back-up master of Slow after Machi Shina retired her position. In the past of the 1900s of post-war Japan, Akitsu was first given Slow by Roger Dunstan when Akitsu was a male army pilot. Although much of their present relationship is unknown, they apparently gotten to level of understanding with each other to unlock the second level of their ICON after Makoto Sayama told her about it. In addition, Slow has accepted Akitsu as his master and always defends her. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Slow into a human, Slow chooses to live with Akitsu and is seems to undergoing training at her family dojo. Abilities As Slow is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Fate Manipulation Slow's Noh power is Fate Manipulation, it can control the outcome of certain events, such as enemy attacks missing or redirecting attacks on his allies for good luck and bad luck for opponents, like nearly driving a steel beam through a giant dôji's body. Slow's Noh allows him to avoid calamity by selecting the most optimal of infinite world lines, but that doesn't always guaranteed that he will remain unscathed if an equally strong force prevent such a possibility. According to Jealous, this Noh is more a support type and isn't a direct threat. However, he admits that Slow has the potential to do great feats, like making a meteor strike his enemies, but an action like that would requires an immense of energy, even if he's drawing power from his master. ICON God Slow God Slow is a full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Slow's form, while integrating Machi into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Slow. Slow becomes larger, though relatively slim, with a boomerang-shaped helmet with prongs pointing out of the head and covers the upper half of his face, leaving only the mouth visible. While this ICON notably lacks any armor plating, save for the two triangular plating of the side of his tights and wears a dark sash over his lower section. God Slow still retains his claws, which are retractable, and gained some thick armor pelting on his forearms and tights with slim, heeled feet. *'Noh Power Full Throttle: Fate Control': As God Slow, Slow's Noh Power is put to the highest level. *'Fate Manipulation: Deer's Luck Fortune': An attack that has God Slow release his claws and throws them at the opponent, and with his Noh, it is a sure hit. Akitsu God Slow Akitsu God Slow is a full body ICON Level 2 transformation that alters Slow's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. When combined with Akitsu Otake, God Slow reaches an ICON 2 state where he retains a vaguely similar appearance, except with larger hands to hold a sword, as the forearms armor doesn't encompass his hands like in his normal ICON form, and retains his claws that can be retracted against his forearms. He also gains a helmet that similar Akitsu's hairstyle with two long antennas, which resembles deer antlers. He gains more armor on his shoulders and legs, which have become larger, and his thighs also become thinner and his feet are heel-like. Like in his previous ICON, he wears a dark stash on his lower section. When combined with his allies, Akitsu God Slow forms the waist area of God Ultimo Frontal Till Dawn. *'Slash': Akitsu has God Slow perform a vertical cut with its sword. *'Deer Leap Lower Level': God Slow leaps using its leg strength to move at a fast speed towards an enemy. *'Fate Manipulation: Rock Fate Turn': A counterattack where God Slow allows for an attack to pull through, but cannot avoid the enemy attack if the opposing force was too powerful. Gallery Untitled-9.jpg|God Slow God_Slow.png|God Slow God_Slow-Otake_Version.jpg|Akitsu God Slow (Frontal View) Akitsu_God_Slow.png|Akitsu God Slow Quotes *(To Machi Shina, about The Evil Dôji Branch) "The fight will be over long before they get here." *''"I can't believe it! How did Ultimo loses?"'' *(To Vice) '"Picking a fight all alone like this is crazy." *(To Jealous) "'Bring it on! You'll learn that fighting me was ill-fated!!!" Trivia *Slow's appearance and abilities are based after deers. *Slow bears a slight resemblance to both his former master, Shina, and his current master Otake. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji